Quiet Tears
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: Finding Sasuke crying by himself, Naruto doesn't know how to react. SasuNaru Shounen Ai.


**Summary: **Finding Sasuke crying by himself, Naruto doesn't know how to react. SasuNaru Shounen Ai.

**Warning:** This story is shounen ai, meaning boyxboy and contains OOCness in the beginning and maybe throughout the entire thing? Haha sorry :P

**Disclaimer: **Oh how I wished I owned Naruto so Sasuke would come back and they could begin the _loving _relationship :)

* * *

><p>Quiet Tears<p>

A Oneshot

I woke up to an empty bed, an occurrence the doesn't happen often any more. I looked to the bathroom, the door was open so you weren't in there. I sniffed the air, it smelled like cotton, the air freshener you make me use, so you weren't cooking breakfast. I felt your side of the bed, it was cold, so you have been gone awhile. I looked to the clock, it was earlier than I normally get up, so I wondered if I was dreaming. I laid back down and close my eyes. An hour later, and you were laying beside me, in your sleepwear, as if you hadn't left. I didn't want to accuse you of anything so I let it slide.

Two weeks passed and it happened again. Your side of the bed was cold, the bathroom door was open, and the air smelled of cotton. I looked at the clock, it was 5:00am, earlier than I normally got up, but the same time as the last incident. It was too early for any stores to be open, too early to be called to a meeting. Causes swirled in my mind, but I trusted you and disregarded them all.

I got up and made a cup of coffee. An hour later and you walked through the door, I read surprise in your eyes but it never reached your face.

"Good morning, Naruto. You're up early this morning." You said, as you retrieved the paper from in front of me and began to read it yourself.

I smiled, infectious as it is, you didn't return it. "I guess I got bored with sleeping." My eyes were probably shining with the curiosity and fear I felt, but you wouldn't see it as you never looked up from the paper.

"Hn." Your short reply was warm and filled with emotions of love and caring. As if you were sorry for not being here when I awoke.

"So, Sasuke, where did you go this morning?" I asked, my smile not faltering though I feared your answer.

You seemed taken back a bit from the question and fear shone in your eyes momentarily before you looked straight in mine and said with a seductive smirk, "Just an early morning walk. The weather is so lovely today."

As I wondered if that smirk were a tool to get me to forget the subject, I turned my head to the window. The sky was grey and dark still as it was early morning. It looked chilly, but I suppose it fit Sasuke well.

I looked back at him, my smile still plastered to my face, "Hn." I mocked him and laughed when the anger flashed through his eyes.

"Dobe." Anger quickly change to lust as him crossed the table and planted his lips on mine. A battle for dominance ensued before I pulled away, catching my breath.

"Teme, not on the kitchen table again." I smirked, my eyes equally lustful and the worries still slightly tugging at the back of my mind.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early again as nightmares had plagued my sleep long enough. I hated how the fox's memories mixed with my dreams some nights. I looked over to see my dark god's gorgeous sleeping face. I grinned, there was no need to worry. I laid back down, snuggling under his arm but before sleep could claim me, I felt Sasuke shift and leave the bed. Careful not to seem suspicious, I rolled over in time to catch him leaving the house.<p>

Afraid he was leaving again, I followed him. We pasted many familiar places, but then we entered a section of Konoha I've never visited. "The Uchiha Complex" read the sign as we entered. My step faltered and I fell behind him.

As I walked down the road, I took in every shop and place was run down, but it still showed the pride the Uchiha had in themselves. At the end of the main road was a large house, the gate left partly open. It seemed to be inviting me in and I stopped as I noticed the name on the door of the house. Uchiha Fugaku. I slowly backed away from the house, realising it was Sasuke's when I caught a glimpse of him in the backyard.

Slowly I approached him from behind, and hid behind a tree when I noticed the subtle shaking his body was doing. To anyone else, he looked cold, but I thought he looked like a small child, as he stood there by himself, sorrow shaking his body. And then he turn around, as if he felt my presence, and I took in the complete vision of pain, sorrow and loneliness. His face remain stoic, his posture perfect, as tears cascaded down his face and you could see, anyone could see, the turmoil in his eyes.

Suddenly, he wiped his eyes, took one last look at the grave he stood in front of, and ran off in the direction he came. My vision blurred after he left as I replayed what I had saw in my mind. Tears I couldn't control ran down my face, staining it. I walked up to the stone, and read the words, realisation filled my mind and I quickly turned to leave. One last look behind me and I too, ran back the way I came.

"In Memory of Uchiha Fugaku & Mikoto, loving parents, and amazing friends. May you rest in peace." It read and scratch in below it, "Uchiha Itachi, a brother who always cared for his younger sibling, even when he was hated. A true hero of Konoha and a dear brother."

* * *

><p>When I walked through the door shortly after, carrying eggs and waffles, Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me.<p>

"What, Teme? I'm not allowed to pick something up for breakfast every once in awhile?" I said, sending him daggers and hoping to god he couldn't read what I had done this morning on my face or in my eyes.

"Hn." He replied and looked back down at the paper. Why was he always reading that?

I served out the food and interrogated him again about the morning. "So, Teme. Even if you get back before me, shouldn't you tell me where you went?" I asked, my tone lighthearted.

"Usaraonkachi." He said it so casually it pissed me off and I threw a strawberry at him.

Receiving a death glare in return, I got ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>Up early again. I sighed. It's become a habit since I learned of Sasuke's secret. Careful not to wake him, I sat at my desk and pulled out a scrap piece of paper. Iruka used to tell me expressing my feelings, whether that's writing them down or saying them aloud, would help me get rid of the emotion or accept it. So I wrote a poem. After completing it, I laughed bitterly. It didn't help. Crumpling it, I tossed in at the waste basket. It missed, figures. I sighed, and decided to face the emotions head on. I got dressed and headed down the familiar path to Sasuke's house.<p>

* * *

><p>I got up at the usual time this morning. Naruto wasn't laying beside me. I questioned the reason, but figured it was nothing. I followed my normal routine and as I was about to leave I kicked a piece of balled up paper. Seeing the title that was exposed, I assumed it was important. As I uncrumpled the form, I noticed Naruto's unique cursive on the back. Turning it over, I read, what I was sure to be nonsense.<p>

_When you cry alone, it rips my heart out. _

_When you stand over them, the tears pour out. _

_Your face remains in its stoic place, but your eyes swirl with the pain you feel._

_It storms in your heart, and for once your feelings are not in your control._

_You hide it. You sneak away. _

_You believe I don't know what you do, when you leave every morning._

_But I saw you. _

_You looked like a glass doll. _

_Your posture perfect, you face held still, stoic, carved from stone._

_The storm brewed, your tears fell, and with them, mine own._

_When you cry alone, it rips my heart out._

_When You Cry_, was the title. It read beautifully, and pulled at my heart as I wondered how he knew what I looked at as I cried. I stuffed the poem in my pocket. This, I wanted to keep.

I headed out to my old complex and different emotions flowed through me as I ran past the places that were so alive when I was a child, and so dead now. I slowed to a walk as I neared my childhood home. I pushed the gate open enough for me to slip through and left it open so I would feel trapped in the past. As I neared the garden, that was dead now, I noticed someone placing flowers at the grave I was to visit.

I stopped dead when I realised who it was, and gripped the poem in my hand. I wonder how he had found this place. I wonder how long he had known. I wondered how many times he stood where I am now and watched me let my emotions run free. At first I was angry. Mad that he had followed me here. Upset he hadn't told me that he knew. But as I closed in on him, those emotions faded as I was overwhelmed by the sadness and pain I only allowed myself to feel here.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" I asked surprised my voice came out as condescending as I wanted.

He jumped at my voice, and upon seeing his face, I felt bad at the words I just spat at him. He smiled, even though tears were running down his face.

"Dobe." I said, looking away from a sight I never wanted to see again. "Answer the question."

"I didn't realise I had been here that long. Ha-ha." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. I walked past him and up to the stone, running my hand across the top.

"Sasuke, since I'm here," I looked back at him as he spoke, his face suddenly serious. "I'd like to say that, I don't like it."

I glared at him before it clicked in my head that he wasn't insulting my tradition but instead was talking about me crying. He flailed his arms as he stuttered trying to reword what he said. My features soften.

I pulled out the poem and showed it to him. "Oh." He said, and rubbed his neck again. "I guess you know what I mean." He smiled and then realised the situation. "Sasuke," he said and I turned to look at him again. "I hate it when you cry all alone." He looked over to the grave and then at me, and I felt the tears begin to spill. "But if you want to cry it's okay with me."

I looked at the grave again and stood perfectly still, or as Naruto called me, like a glass doll. I heard him approach me, and felt him place his hand in mine.

"Just so long as you don't cry alone." He said as he pulled me into him and for the first time, Naruto felt larger then me. My body shook and I grabbed on to him, letting my tears run free. He pulled me closer and tighten his grip, and it felt so good to know he was there.

When I had finished crying he released me enough to look me straight in the eye, then littered feather-like kisses on my face and on the streak marks left by the tears. He comforted me and I let him.

I looked to the grave again and Naruto stood beside me, my hand and his, and looked as well. The sun slowly rose behind it, giving the grave an almost angelic glow. I felt Naruto squeeze me hand and I looked down at him.

He smiled. "Let's go home," he said firmly and tugged my hand a bit. I took one last look at the grave and turned with him, exiting the property.

As we walked hand in hand through the complex, Naruto nudged me and said, "By the way, what are you doing going through me garbage, huh?" His eyes were filled with humor and glee and his laugh rang through the entire complex.

God, I loved my Dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Got inspired from reading another story on FF, so I wrote this real quick. Let me know your thoughts. R&R please :)


End file.
